


Breaking Continuity

by obeythesithqueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Rip is kind of a dick, just a little drabble, why do I keep hurting these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeythesithqueen/pseuds/obeythesithqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Hunter was a timemaster; he knew what was supposed to happen and what was not. Barry Allen and Iris West were supposed to fall in love, not Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. As a (former) timemaster, it was Rip's job to correct the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Continuity

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was brainstorming for "I'd Rather Go Blind" at 1:30 AM, when I was struck with this plot bunny. So, enjoy this little drabble.

Len walked stiffly out of S.T.A.R. Labs, abandoning stealth in favor of getting out of there as quickly as possible, the sound of harsh sobs and crying haunting every faltering step. This was a mistake. He could turn around right now and fix this. He could run back and apologize, make up some lame excuse, just to hold him and dry those heartbreaking tears. With every step Len took, a lead weight sunk deeper in his gut, a layer of frost freezing over his heart. God, it hurt so much to turn away, to break his heart so ruthlessly and leave him there.

But no, he had to go. If he lingered any longer, he would never leave. He bit the inside of his cheek until blood flooded his mouth, the metallic taste keeping his mind focused on the mission. The mission. Len ground his teeth, his jaw clenching painfully tight as his footsteps became sharper, more dangerous. The damn mission.

As soon as he left the building, Len turned around the corner and boarded the Waverider. He ignored the wary looks from his teammates, walking straight up to Rip, his cold gun unholstered and pointed it straight at the timemaster’s chest with an ominous blue glow and high pitched whine. Rip for one didn’t look that surprised, though the rest of the crew fell into defensive stances, believing Cold had gone off the rails.

“You ever involve yourself in my personal life again, I swear Savage will be the least of your worries,” Len growled, his eyes blazing with an uncontrolled rage uncharacteristic of the stoic thief.

Rip for one, schooled his features, his face maintaining a calm façade. “It had to be done, the timeline dictates that Barry Allen and Iris West must–”

“Does it look like I care what the timeline dictates?!” Len roared, pressing the cold gun hard into Rip’s sternum, the weapon flaring a dangerous blue, releasing a warning cloud of freezing mist. Rip winced minutely at the sensation, which caused the others to jump into action.

“Let him go, Snart,” Sara called. “He’s not worth it.”

Lingering for a minute, Len backed off, a menacing glare and scowl firmly in place. “Watch yourself, Hunter.”

With a final threat, Len stalked off to his quarters, his clipped footsteps echoing off the metallic walls of the timeship, the disembodied sobs of Barry Allen plaguing his mind.


End file.
